Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!/Volume 4
Main Vol 1 Vol 2 Vol 3 Vol 4 Vol 5 Vol 6 Vol 7 Vol 8 Vol 9 Vol 10 Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu (MLLSD) Volume 4 is the fourth volume of the official manga spin-off series of the same name. The fourth volume is set after the events of the first anime series. Chapter 19+19.5 - It's Christmas in Saunders! Plot Summary Kay sends Miho a CD of an elaborate prank filmed during a Christmas party on the Saunders school carrier. As Kay enjoys herself, Alisa is constantly being dragged along to film the proceedings, take and pose for photos, and keep up with her energetic commander. The unrelenting workload would normally make her snap, but on this particular Christmas she has some surprise revenge planned for her commander. With the assistance of Naomi and Helmet-Chan, Alisa exfiltrates to the rooftop, where she dons a hockey mask, a Santa-Claus themed suit armour and an assault rifle. The plan, dubbed "Operation Bloody Santa Claus", is for her to drop down the chimney in front of Kay, scare the life out of her commander and catch the whole thing on candid camera. The plan goes awry when Alisa gets stuck halfway down the chimney on account of the bulky suit. Before long, Kay begins to notice Alisa's absence. Despite Naomi's attempts to wave aside her absence, Kay expresses worry over Alisa's wellbeing, going so far as to stop the party to try and locate her. Overcome with guilt for trying to play a dirty trick on a commander that cared so much about her, Alisa calls out, rips her costume off, and falls down the chimney to the ground. There, she is shocked to be greeted by Kay, Naomi and the entire party membership prepared with weapons and hockey masks. Alisa's reaction is captured by a reverse candid camera. Characters Appearing * Kay * Alisa * Naomi * Helmet-Chan * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe Chapter 20 - Remako's Repayment of Gratitude Plot Summary Another day catching the latecomers has Midoriko Sono (Sodoko) seeing Miho Nishizumi turn up with a barely-awake Mako slung over her shoulder. A repeat of the hundreds of times Sodoko reprimands Mako's tardiness follows. In a passing comment, Mako suggests that Sodoko needs to come to her home and wake her up. Sodoko takes up the idea, retrieving a spare key from Saori. The next morning, Sodoko is waiting at the head of Mako's futon to drag her out of bed the moment her first alarm rings. Sodoko makes breakfast for Mako, dresses her, prepares her and then drags her slumbering form to school day after day. The effort slowly wears Sodoko down, and one day she dozes off while waiting for Mako's alarm. Sodoko wakes suddenly to find that Mako is already gone. As a repayment of gratitude, Mako has also made breakfast and left a portion for Sodoko. Sodoko enjoys the meal, marvelling at Mako's inexplicable ability to wake up on occasion, then realizes she is almost late for school. Rushing to the school gate, Sodoko discovers that Mako has also taken her position at the front gate to catch the latecomers, and Mako hypocritically gives her a lecture that Sodoko knows all too well. Characters Appearing * Midoriko Sono * Mako Reizei * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Hana Isuzu * Moyoko Gotou Chapter 21 - After Maintenance, It's Gotta be a Bath! Plot Summary After pulling a tough all-night shift to get Ooarai's Sensha-dō vehicles back into working order, the Student Council gives the automotive club a day off from classes. The girls retire to a specially-built, high-tech, private drum bath behind the club houses to heal and wash. The girls are so tired they nearly fall asleep in the bath, but Nakajima, the first to realize, wakens everyone by hitting the side of the drum with a baseball bat. Unfortunately, the splash drenched their clothes, and none of them brought an extra pair. In arguing over whether to just make a run for it or to wait until someone has a better idea, they tip the drums over, emptying all the water out. Seeing some students walking past, they try to attract their attention to get help. Several stones thrown at Yukari Akiyama are completely absorbed by her fluffy hair without her noticing. By contrast, the staggered, exhausted Mako Reizei is hit by a single pebble and instantly collapses. Mako is dragged away by Midoriko Sono, who doesn't hear the automotive club calling in favour of scolding Mako for sleeping in the middle of the school lawn. The girls eventually make their escape via their drum by rolling it down the street, automotive club style, with only a minor complication of nearly running over Miho and Saori. Characters Appearing * Satoko Nakajima * Hoshino * Suzuki * Tsuchiya * Momo Kawashima * Yuzu Koyama * Yukari Akiyama * Mako Reizei * Midoriko Sono * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe Omake 1 - It's the Web Version Edition! Plot Summary Compilation of Web version of MMLSD 4koma: *Home Visit *Preparations *Typical of Late Night *The Leopon is Watching *Rabbit Dance *Under the Fingernails *Tough Measures *I Want To Protect *Kodak Moment *It's Independent Training *Expectant Look Characters Appearing * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Hana Isuzu * Caesar * Oryou * Azusa Sawa * Aya Oono * Karina Sakaguchi * Yuuki Utsugi * Saki Maruyama * Ayumi Yamagou* Satoko Nakajima * Hoshino * Tsuchiya * Suzuki * Nonna * Katyusha * Nina * Alina * Darjeeling * Assam * Orange Pekoe * Yoshiko Akiyama Chapter 22 - Kuromorimine's Valentine Plot Summary On Valentine's Day in Ooarai, Miho Nishizumi is being flooded with gifts from the many members of the Sensha-dō club, as well as from a very bashful Yukari Akiyama. When Saori notes how composed she is despite all the attention, Miho reveals that this type of thing often has happened before, back when she was in Kuromorimine. Sure enough, at that very moment, Erika is reporting the delivery of a third large box of chocolate to Maho's residence that day. Maho reaches deep into one of the boxes, pinpoints and pulls out a single container containing chocolate from Miho, reminiscing about how Miho unfailingly gets her favourite flavour every year. Enraged, Erika makes to give Maho the chocolate that she made, through a great deal of effort. At the last moment, however, she realizes that she doesn't know Maho's favourite flavour, and that her chocolate, thus cannot possibly compare to Miho's. She has a meltdown right in front of Maho, who sends her to sick bay. Recovering in the infirmary, Erika remembers how the previous year she had stuck close to Miho, hoping it would be a way for her to give Maho a chocolate without having to push through a thronging crowd, not realizing that Miho had given her sister's chocolate at home already. Erika never managed to get her chocolate to Maho that year. Leaving the infirmary, Erika is resolving to just eat her chocolate herself, but runs into Maho, who is seemingly waiting right outside. Maho reveals that she has been waiting specifically for the chocolate Erika made, and Erika joyously delivers. Meanwhile, back in Ooarai, Miho gets a text from her sister, apologising for forgetting to send chocolate, and promising that she'll remember on White Day. Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Hana Isuzu * Mako Reizei * Erwin * Caesar * Saemonza * Oryou * Noriko Isobe * Akebi Sasaki * Taeko Kondou * Shinobu Kawanishi * Azusa Sawa * Aya Oono * Karina Sakaguchi * Yuuki Utsugi * Saki Maruyama * Ayumi Yamagou * Maho Nishizumi * Erika Itsumi * Koume Akaboshi * Mauko * Sangou * Ritaiko * Geshiko Chapter 23 - Winter in Pravda! Plot Summary Whilst completing her homework, Katyusha notices other Pravda students playing in the snow outside. Completing her paperwork at record speed, she heads outside with Nonna to join them. Together with Nina, Katyusha makes a snowman that greatly amuses the vice-commander, then joins several other students in an igloo that is a little bit too small and fragile for Nonna to fit inside. Katyusha does not fare well in a snowball fight, even wit the height advantage offered by being on Nonna's shoulders, while by comparison Nonna proves to be as good a shot with a snowball as with the 122mm armament of the IS-2. The two of them head inside for a bath, where Katyusha falls asleep until Nonna drops a handful of snow on her back. Characters Appearing * Katyusha * Nonna * Nina * Alina Omake 2 - It's the Web Version Edition! Plot Summary Compilation of Web version of MMLSD 4koma: *Granny Fakeout *Load Limit *Waking is a Battle *My Own Santa *Ultimate Combination *Letters *Overassumption *Air Rabbit *Careful Consideration *Sweet Ordeal *Their Trial Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Mako Reizei * Anzu Kadotani * Momo Kawashima * Yuzu Koyama * Azusa Sawa * Aya Oono * Karina Sakaguchi * Yuuki Utsugi * Saki Maruyama * Ayumi Yamagou * Nonna * Katyusha * Nina * Alina * Assam * Rukuriri * Nilgiri * Hisako Reizei Chapter 24 - It Came From the Sea Plot Summary Without warning, a gigantic Cthulhu-like creature known only as Araippe rises out of the water just off of Ooarai and begins laying waste to the city Godzilla-style. As the closest and largest ship available, the Ooarai school carrier responds to the distress call. As the Public Morals Committee takes charge of evacuating the citizens onto the school ship, five tanks from the Sensha-dō club are mobilised as a fast-response force to distract Araippe. Ooarai's tanks divert Araippe's attention away from the evacuation and lure it out to the training grounds around the city. However, in the process Araippe fights back with tentacle strikes and jets of water, rendering all but the Panzer IV and the M3 Lee inoperable. As things begin to look grim, Ami Chōno finally arrives as the head of a JGSDF platoon, and the self-defence force enters the battle with a trio of Type 10 Main Battle Tanks. Araippe is no match against modern technology and firepower. Abruptly, Saki Maruyama abandons her tank and rushes towards the fallen Araippe. As she runs into the line of fire, the girl is nearly killed by a stray shell, but is saved by Araippe. Saki reveals that she has been secretly keeping a baby Araippe that she found on the beach the day before. Once the little creature is returned to its mother, Araippe peacefully departs back into the ocean. The scenario is revealed to be a student movie made by Ooarai for Saunders' Culture Festival, sent to St. Gloriana for a preliminary review. Darjeeling is very excited to take up the task of making a movie of her own, but is quickly shut down by her two vice-commanders. Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Hana Isuzu * Mako Reizei * Anzu Kadotani * Momo Kawashima * Yuzu Koyama * Erwin * Caesar * Saemonza * Oryou * Noriko Isobe * Akebi Sasaki * Taeko Kondou * Shinobu Kawanishi * Azusa Sawa * Aya Oono * Karina Sakaguchi * Yuuki Utsugi * Saki Maruyama * Ayumi Yamagou * Midoriko Sono * Moyoko Gotou * Nozomi Konparu * Ami Chōno * Darjeeling * Orange Pekoe * Assam Omake 3 - Mini Pekoe Plot Summary Darjeeling and Assam discover a tiny, younger, adorably cute version of Orange Pekoe on the St. Gloriana campus, who turns out to be Orange Pekoe's younger cousin, who brought the former's bento box. Darjeeling and Assam endlessly fawn over the cute little child, christening her with the nickname 'Mini Pekoe'. Darjeeling immediately gives Mini Pekoe a piggyback ride, something she wasn't able to do with Orange Pekoe. The only downside is that Mini Pekoe is afraid of heights, a problem which is quickly remedied by Darjeeling's change of posture. Orange Pekoe comes to, realizing the scenario was a dream after she was knocked out amidst Darjeeling's efforts to give her a piggyback ride. Characters Appearing * Darjeeling * Orange Pekoe * Assam * Nonna * Mini-Pekoe Omake 4 - The Movie Special: NG Outtakes Collection! Plot Summary A montage of bloopers during the filming of the movie made in Chapter 24. Miho and Karina forget their lines, Saki trips on the run and crashes into the camera and Saemonza suffers from a skirt mishap. Darjeeling finds the bloopers hilarious, to the befuddlement of her two vice-commanders. Off camera, Saki and Karina take a walk once the filming is over, congratulating each other on their roles. As they pass by the beach, Saki finds a small, baby Cthulhu-like creature... Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Yukari Akiyama * Mako Reizei * Azusa Sawa * Ayumi Yamagou * Karina Sakaguchi * Yuuki Utsugi * Aya Oono * Saki Maruyama * Erwin * Oryou * Saemonza * Caesar * Anzu Kadotani * Yuzu Koyama * Noriko Isobe * Akebi Sasaki * Taeko Kondou * Shinobu Kawanishi * Darjeeling * Orange Pekoe * Assam Trivia * In Chapter 21, when the Saunders students spring the candid camera on Alisa, one of the students is holding a lightsaber. The mask all Saunders girls wore is a reference to the hockey mask that the supernatural killer Jason Voorhees wore since Friday the 13th Part III. Category:MLLSD Volumes Category:Manga